Pet
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: Kankri gets a new pet- but all is not as it seems. Kurkri, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, nor their original storyline. So, Homestuck. Yeah, that.**

Pet

A dark blue-black tom sprawled leisurely over Kankri's lap, purring throatily as his tail curled in his happiness. Kankri, on the other hand, was not amused. "Kurloz," he said testily, picking the cat up. "You know that when I'm reading the newspaper, you don't get on my lap. And especially not when I've just woken and remain to have put pants on. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat, come on." He stood up with the large cat in his arms, then put him on the floor, walking towards the kitchen.

Six days previous, some friends had been bothering him so much about being alone that he had partially relented, agreeing to get a pet to share in his small apartment. He's decided on a cat- cats were mainly self-reliant and didn't need much care besides feeding, cleaning the litter box, and the occasional petting. And besides, dogs had more of a tendency to make messes.

But Kankri had quickly learned that this cat was an attention-seeker. He liked to be petted at all hours of the day, followed Kankri everywhere he went in the apartment, and slept and woke with him. He'd started to accept it, but he had to train the cat to know that sometimes, he just didn't want to be bothered. It was a nuisance to have the cat get in the way at every turn and get under his feet, tripping him up as he moved around his own home. It just wasn't fair. Perhaps the only good point about this cat was that he was mute, so he couldn't meow for attention.

As he started to open a can of cat food, Kankri was sure that Kurloz had followed him into the kitchen. He took down a bowl for the cat to eat from (he still hadn't been able to get one for Kurloz personally, as he kept forgetting) and started to scoop the cat food into the bowl with a spoon. "Here now, eat this." He picked up the bowl to turn and set it on the floor, but he froze as he saw not his cat, but a man behind him, completely nude, the only thing between his penis and Kankri's admittedly wandering eyes a long-furred black tail.

"W-who are you?" The bowl shook in his trembling hand. The man stepped forward with a little smile, signing something with his fingers. It was a good thing that Kankri had studied sign language in anticipation of meeting someone who mainly spoke it, as the man gave him six letters- K-U-R-L-O-Z. Kankri slowly shook his head. Not possible. Not at all possible! Cats didn't just turn into deliciously sexy men who appeared naked in one's home! "You aren't Kurloz," Kankri declared. "That would be my cat. I highly doubt that you could be him, sir."

The man frowned, taking the bowl from Kankri and setting it aside on the counter, before taking Kankri's wrist and raising his hand, lowering his head. Kankri's hand ended up between a pair of ears that looked strangely at home on the man's head, and he found himself running his fingers through his hair, as if he were petting him. The strange man let out a strange throaty noise that sounded like it wanted to be a purr, but couldn't quite get there. Kankri found himself relaxing, even smiling, as he ran his fingers through this man's thick, curly black hair, the exact same texture as his cat's.

When the man finally lifted his head, he was beaming, though his eyes were half-lidded, strangely alluring. Kankri was smiling as well, though he didn't quite realize it until he snapped out of the trance he was in. He began stammering then, something he didn't do very often. "N-now see here... You can't possibly be my cat! That would take s-some kind of... some kind of sorcery! And that- well, it- it doesn't exist!"

A huff escaped the man's lips as he signed. "I'm a prince, and I'm under a spell. I have been for many turns of the moon, many seasons, many years..." He smiled. "But I think you can help. Kankri, is it?" Kankri nodded wordlessly, stunned. "Do you... Well..." His look turned sheepish. "Does my appearance please you, as my new owner?"

Kankri couldn't help but give him another once-over as he blushed darkly; the red only deepened in shade as his eyes caught sight of movement, and he watched Kurloz very purposefully move the tail away from his crotch, revealing a rather large and very human penis. He started as a finger caught under his chin, raising his eyes back up to meet Kurloz's, a starting shade of blue, almost purple. The other man wore a smile, while Kankri was the picture of embarrassment. "I apologize, I really didn't mean to stare..."

"You may touch, if you like," Kurloz signed, grinning. "You should know that I like the look of you as well. You are very lonely, Kankri... I have been able to observe you, as a cat. I mean, even you saw me watching when you masturbated just yesterday, to, what was it- homoerotic pornography? After that I searched your room last night as you slept- I apologize for my nosiness. You keep that lube in the nightstand drawer just in case, don't you, Kankri? I want to remedy that loneliness, for both of us. I'd like you to be my prince, Kankri..." The man found himself transfixed by the fluid movements of Kurloz's hands. "I want you to show me that you are my owner, in the most intimate and physical way that you can. I want you to take me." When Kurloz's hands reached forward, one to grab Kankri's wrist and the other to cup against his cock, just barely starting to stir to life in his boxers.

The Vantas yelped, his hips jerking into Kurloz's hand. "Please don't do that," he whimpered, but did nothing to stop him. Kurloz let out another of those throaty noises at that, leaning forward to lick Kankri's cheek with a sandpaper tongue, pulling him forward into his arms, scooping him up quickly. Kurloz nosed into his neck gently, smiling as he walked towards Kankri's bedroom. Fuck, who did Kankri think he was kidding? He totally wanted this. He had wanted something like it for a long time.

"Allow me," he said shakily as Kurloz set him down and reached for his boxers. It was a good thing he hadn't yet bothered to get ready for the day. He watched Kurloz as he slipped his boxers off slowly, almost warily; saw his eyes light up at Kankri's half-hard cock. Before he knew it, he was being pushed to the bed, Kurloz's lips against his as he rubbed their hips together. Kankri let out a groan, instinctively reaching down; he usually only got hard in just the right moods, like last night, and when he was sure he was alone, so it was his mindset that if he was hard, he was going to have to jerk off or wait for it to go away to get rid of it. But Kurloz wasn't having any of that; he caught Kankri's hand and kissed his neck, moving to be in the more precise position of straddling his lap.

Kankri then spoke up as he remembered what Kurloz had earlier signed. "Kurloz, if you and I are to make love, why do you... I mean, you're more... You're better set for topping than I. I mean, you are clearly larger and better suited to please." He looked away almost shyly, but again, Kurloz's fingers directed his gaze back to him, and he sighed before starting to sign again.

"I thought you looked like the type to want to top. It's true, I am better suited to that, and in my day, yes, I did prefer it. But if you do prefer to bottom... I would be happy to help. But, ah, where are my manners? You've never had sex before. I should tell you why this will help me, shouldn't I? So at least I can make it up to you that you would lose your virginity like this. You see, I angered a witch, foolishly on my part, calling her ugly and a wretched hag. She made me mute and turned me into... Into this." He gestured to himself, smiling wryly. "But more of a cat, really. And mute to boot! And for many years, I could not control when I changed; I simply did. Lately, however, I've gotten it under control. And the reason I need to take your virginity is... Well, yes, I do need your virginity, of course, that's definitely the biggest factor. I needed to be able to take the virginity of someone I'd fallen for. It does matter, though, that you have fallen for me as well, and I know that true love at first sight does not often exist in this time... So perhaps I should wait." He frowned, seeming troubled. "Though we are both aroused now, in this moment... Perhaps I should've thought this through. I sincerely apologize. I will leave you to yourself." He began to stand, but Kankri was quick to pull him back.

"Please," he said softly, furrowing his brows and shaking his head. "I... I don't mind the spell. I mean, I'd have more to explain about a new man coming to live with me than I would losing my cat! I mean... If it matters that much to you, I wouldn't mind waiting to see, but really... I wouldn't mind living with a spellbound man." He drew his lips lightly over Kurloz's neck, smiling against his pulse. "If I've not already fallen, that is."

He could feel a shiver run up Kurloz's spine, and he groaned as Kurloz jerked his hips against his own. He took that as a yes, definitely, he was getting fucked here and now. He hardly even noticed as Kurloz started to adjust both of them, until Kankri rested back against the pillows, and Kurloz was reaching for the lube from between his legs.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit rusty," Kurloz signed, a wry expression on his face. "I've not had a partner since... Since my lover of before the witch." He then spread lube over his fingers, and stated to stretch Kankri; with each new sensation, he gasped and writhed and moaned, a pleased smile upon his face. It was awkward in a couple of moments, but Kankri barely noticed, too overtaken with the new feelings, too caught up in this wonderful thing to even care.  
He only cared when Kurloz withdrew his fingers; then he frowned and sat up a bit. Kurloz held up his hands to tell Kankri to wait, it was okay; he was just lubing himself before he entered Kankri, not wanting him to get hurt.

Kankri found himself giving a light giggle at that, leaning forward to softly kiss Kurloz. "You're wonderful," he said decidedly. "I'm sorry if this is in any way triggering, but you are wonderful and I won't take any objections to that. I've certainly never had someone care so much for my well-being, you know."

Kurloz simply grinned, wrapping his arms around Kankri's waist and kissing his shoulder, then slowly slipping into him. Kankri cried out then, clenching his teeth; it wasn't as nice as he'd imagined right away, but he thought that, yes, it would simply take time. Kurloz sat still when he was fully seated inside of him; Kankri remembered this part, when he was supposed to adjust, admittedly from all of the gay porn he'd watched over the years. So he was patient, and he waited as Kurloz mouthed gently at his neck and softly stroked his cock, almost apologizing with his actions for the sting in Kankri's ass.

"I'm ready," Kankri said after a while, figuring that it was time to get this show on the road. "Please, Kurloz... I'm ready."

He dealt with the pain well, and it soon faded to a dull ache, and then it was nothing at all, nothing but good feelings as he moaned happily, even giggling as he ran his fingers through Kurloz's hair between his ears again, something strangely hilarious about that noise akin to purring and the way his ears flicked back in pleasure. By the look on his face, Kurloz was definitely enjoying this, and so was Kankri. By the time Kurloz's cock hit Kankri's prostate, he almost didn't care if he reached release or not, wanting to stay in this moment with Kurloz, near him and joined with him and feeling wonderful.

But before he knew it, Kurloz was thrusting with almost brute force, striking his prostate with every inward gyration of his hips, the room long since filled with the sound of skin on skin. It didn't take much longer for the two of them to cum- first Kankri, then Kurloz, relaxing in a heap of tangled limbs. There was a moment when neither spoke, both content to just breathe with each other for those few seconds.

Then, a raspy voice, sounding strange from misuse, came from Kurloz. "Oh, yes. I would definitely like you as my prince." And then, a true purring noise burst from his throat- though, of course, when Kankri looked down at him, he no longer possessed ears or a tail.

Then he smiled. "You know... I believe I'll like that as well."

**Merry Christmas to my Sarah. c:**

**- Silver**


End file.
